glee lovers
by NYNYBYRD
Summary: glee kids go to England lots of hummelberry, klaine, kubastion ,furt, and klory
1. Chapter 1

I pull away and look into his eyes

"What just happened?"

"I kissed you"

"I know but..."

"What you think?"

"I-I don't know"

"hey there you are what are you doing?"

"nothing"

"you ok?"

"hey rach" kurt says coming out of the photo booth.

"hey" Rachel says and gives finn a 'oh' look.

"stop looking at me like that"

"so what are you guys doing?"

"just taking so pictures"

"so I got to go back to the house I'll see you guys later"

"we cannot tell Rachel about this"

"deal"

"I'm going back to the house"

"ok"

House Rachel's pov

"Rachel?"

"Hey what's up?"

"nothing but do you want to hang out tomorrow"

"sure" does this mean…?

**What do you guys think it means? Please comment on it and give me ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt's pov**

**I never noticed that Rachel was so pretty that's because I couldn't stand her sweaters.**

"**Hey you look great guess you took my advice"**

"**Yeah I did I realized it was time a change"**

"**Rachel are you and Finn together?"**

"**Well not exactly"**

"**So if he were like me could I date him?"**

"**Well yeah but you have Blaine"**

"**We broke up"**

"**Oh Kurt I'm so sorry I didn't know"**

"**It's ok"**

"**Kurt can I tell you something?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Do you think I'm unlikable?"**

"**No"**

"**If you were straight would you date me"**

"**I-I date you like this or straight"**

**The next thing I know Rachel's lips are on mine.**

"**Rachel"**

"**I'm so sorry" she whispers and runs out of the room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's pov**

**I cannot believe I just did that he'll never talk to me even again.**

"**I'm so stupid" I cry as I lock myself in my room.**

**Next day**

**I finally went out of my room in 4 hours as I was getting breakfast I SAW THE ONE PERSON I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO SEE.**

"**Hi" he says**

"**Hi" I saw not looking up at him.**

"**Rachel look at me"**

**I slowly look up starring at the wall**

"**That's the wall look at my eye's'"**

**I look up at Kurt not wanting to look at his eyes "you must hate me" I whisper **

"**Rachel I don't hate you I just want to know why you did it"**

"**I don't know I was caught up in the moment"**

"**Rachel do you have feelings for me?"**

"**No I like you but in a friend way"**

"**Rachel you know I don't like girls in that way"**

"**I know I just-"I'm cut off by the front door closing.**

"**Hey Nina"**

"**Hey Kurt, Rachel"**

"**You're really happy"**

"**I am"**

"**Why I thought you and Fabian broke up?"**

"**We did but Jerome asked me out"**

"**Isn't he the one you really hate?"**

"**Yeah but I said yes and I can't wait"**

"**Well I'm happy for you"**

"**Hey have you guy's seen Finn he's really out of it"**

"**Do you know what happen?"**

"**No I don't not at all" Kurt said really fast adding supptoin**

"**Well you should talk to him" at that moment Finn walked through the door.**

"**And here he is"**

"**What did I do?"**

"**Nothing Kurt and Rachel want to talk to you"**

"**Ok what did I do?"**

"**Finn Nina tells us you've been acting weird"**

"**I'm not acting weird"**

"**You sure"**

"**Well…"**

**Kurt's pov**

**No he cannot tell Rachel he promised. "Finn?"**

"**What happened?" please no **

"**Well…"**

What do you guys think he's gonna say post your comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn's pov

Just say it. But you promised make something up

"Well…Blaine and I were driving and we almost got hit by a car"

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok?"

"Yeah were fine but I am still shaken"

"What about Blaine he seems fine"

"He ok he's seeing a therapists "

"Finn can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

Finn and I walk to my room and close the door. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"You didn't tell Rachel"

"I couldn't "

"Do you maybe want to go out"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it"

"Sure"

"Great I'll see you tonight" I kiss Finns cheek and we head back to Rachel and Nina

"Hey Finn can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"do you want to go out ?"

Kurt's pov

I cannot believe those words came out of Rachel's mouth.

"uh…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh… Rachel I'm sorry but I can't"

"why not"

"um" looks at Kurt "I just don't think that we should start dating aging"

" oh ok I got to go" leaves

"thank you"

"I'd do anything for you"

"you know if you liked me 2 years ago we'd be married already"

"Really?"

"Yeah I know you so well"

"Come on have the perfect way for our first date to start"

"Really what is it?"

"Shh follow me"

Finns room

Finn and I are making out on his bed oh I can't believe I missed this2 years ago I knew I should have tried harder I wonder what Rachel would think "Rachel" oops!

"What?"

""nothing"

"You just said Rachel"

"Did I?"

"Kurt what's going on?"

"Ok last night Rachel and I kissed"

"What?"

"We she kind of kissed me more than I kissed her"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I wasn't thinking I was thinking about Rachel and her lips and how cute she was-"

"Who you sound like you like Rachel"

"What that's crazy I like you"

"Kurt I'm sorry but I can't do this when you know what you want call me"


	6. Chapter 6

Next day Kurt's pov

I can't believe that Finn said that my first time with him and I ruined it.

"Hey Kurt"

"Rachel"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know maybe" I said making sure the sarcasiom got through.

"Kurt I already said sorry for kissing you what more do you want?"

"It's not for the kiss"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"I just can't "I see Finn look up and walk over to me and whispers 'I hope you and your girlfriend are happy' and walk away.

"Why was that about?"

"Nothing just some stupid comment"

"it wasn't that affencevive?"

"No just nothing"

"hey Blaine wanted to talk to you should I tell him you're not in the mood ?"

"Yeah "

"Ok bye"

Rachel's pov

"Hey Rachel what he say?"

"He said that he's not in the mood and Blaine you should move on doesn't Sebastian like you"

"Yeah but I don't like him"

"You don't have to just hang out with him"

"Ok"

That's right go to Sebastian.

"Hey Rachel do you want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah that be great Finn"

"Great"

"Hey what say to Kurt he was pretty sad?"

"It was nothing"

"Ok I'll see you later

Sebastian's pov

"You want to what?"

"


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to be your friend"

"I uh… wow"

"I know we've had our up's and down's but I think that we'd be great friends"

"Ok I guess we could try"

"Great"

Kurt's pov

I was looking for Blaine to tell him that I think that we should get back together." Hey finn have you seen Blaine?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"Come on Finn you're still mad I don't like Rachel I like you"

"Well I don't like you anymore"

"Fine hate me but have you seen Blaine?"

"He said he was going to Dalton"

I run out of the room and jump into my car and rush to Dalton.

Sebastian's pov

"Blaine have you thought about coming back to Dalton?"

"Well yes but if I hadn't have left I wouldn't have kurt"

"Oh you're still dating him?"

"Well no we broke up"

"What happen?"

"I cheated"

Kurt's pov

Just being surrounded by the stairs and walls of my old school brings back memories. I walk into the counsel room I am shocked to see Blaine and Sebastian kissing."Blaine?"

"kurt what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you"

"blaine can I talk to kurt for a minute"

"sure" leaves

"What do you want Smyth?"

"I just want to talk…" steps closer

"you come any closer I will break you"

"ok… you know blaine doesn't want you?"

"that's not true"

"Then why was he kissing me"

" I don't know but he loves me"

"No he doesn't he's moved on and so should you"

"Who's gonna date me gf Hummel"

"what abut your girlfriend Rachel?"

"Rachel and I are not dating and I don't see what blaine see's in you"

"he see this in me"

Kurt's pov

The next thing I know Sebastian's lips are on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

I push Sebastian off and stare blankly at him. "what the freak was that?!"

"I don't know?"

"You just kissed me"

"I know"

"why?"

'I don't know"

"look I won't tell if you won't"

"deal"

"so I'm just gonna leave" I leave with all of my thoughts of Sebastian and blaine

9 weeks later

I was in the lima bean like I always I'm but the one person I didn't think I'd ever want to see again walks in.

"Hummel"

"Smyth"

"So…"

"So… do you know where blaine has been?"

"Well yeah he's back at Dalton"

"What?"

"Yeah he came back yesterday"

"oh so I guess that you can finally date him"

"you really like him don't you"

"of course"

"ok I won't date him if you do something for me "Sebastian leans in closer

"I 'm going that far"

"No eww! No I was going to say that I need you to be my boyfriend"

"why?"

"nick and jeff saw us kissing and now they think that we're dating"

"I don't know "

"I will do anything if you do this for me"

"fine"

"thank you"

Next day Blaine's pov

I think that I should tell Kurt that I transferred call Kurt it takes while for him to answer.

Kurt=_I _blaine= this

"_hello?"_

"hey kurt"

_"oh hi blaine I haven't heard from you in while_"

"I know and I just want to say that I'm sorry and that I transfrerd"

_"I know but why?_

"I don't know I just couldn't be there anymore"

"_is it because of me?"_

"no I just couldn't stand me hurting you"

"_well I hope you're happy over there I hope you meet a cute guy I know I have "giggles" Sebastian stop sorry Blaine I got to go"_

**What the heck was Sebastian doing at Kurt's house?'**

**Kurt's house**

"Stop Sebastian" opps!"Sorry Blaine I got to go" no no no Sebastian stop!" giggles

"Why am I being bad?"

"How long do I have to 'date 'you?"

"Just onemonth"

"What?"

"One month"

"What?! Why?"

"I told Jeff that our anniversary was in one month"

"seb I can't believe you"

"seb really" I like it

"forget it let's watch the lion king"

Kurt was right next to Sebastian as 'The Lion King' started. At sometime during the movie Sebastian had become uncomfortable and moved his arm to sling around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was a little surprised but didn't mind he found it rather comfortable. By the time they were at the middle of the second movie (Peter Pan) Kurt was snuggled up on Sebastian's lap. And when Peter said "no a real kiss" Sebastian for some unknown reason leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's head. Kurt looked up at Sebastian slightly surprised and half asleep.

"Seb?" Kurt asked drowsily.

Sebastian got caught up in the moment out of nowhere he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Kurt's. Heat rushed to his lips and he realized who he was kissing but before he could pull away and apologize the smaller boy was kissing him back. Sebastian slid his tongue across Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt granted him entrance. Sebastian and Kurt finally pulled away about one and a half minutes later both panting quietly.

"um, w-o-w." Kurt whispered quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sebastian pov**

**"I got to go"**

**"wait where are you going?"**

**"I don't know I just I got to go"**

**"wait please don't go"**

**"why should I stay"**

**"because one it's dark and raining and two I want you to stay…" the blush creeps up on my face." with me"**

**"ok I'll if you don't tell anyone about that kiss"**

**"What kiss?"**

**"there you go?"**

**That night**

**Kurt and I are in his bed I can hear him breathing I think that I should tell hum the truth**

**Kurt's pov**

**"Morning bas"**

**"hey that's weird"**

**"what is?"**

**"you didn't hate me"**

**"I know I guess that's new'**

**"so what does my boyfriend have loaned for us today?"**

**"don't call me your boyfriend"**

**"fine"**

**Dalton nicks pov**

**"hey jeff"**

**"hi nicky"**

**"jeff I have to tell you something"**

**"what ?'**

**"I have had a really big crush on you and I really want to be with you I'm sorry if this ruin our friendship"**

**"nick I don't know I need time"**

**I call Sebastian after jeff leaves**

**"hello?"**

**"seb I really need you I just messed up big time"**

**"ok I'm coming can kurt come to"**

**""sure"**

**Kurts pov Dalton**

**"wow it's weird being here a lot of memories"**

**"hey guys"**

**"nick!"**

**"kurt it's great to see you"**

**"I miss you"**

**"ok whoa you only have one boyfriend"**

**"so what happened"**

**"I told jeff that I had feelings for him and he said that he needed time"**

**"I'm sorry if it doesn't work out"**

**"I brought a little something to get your mind off it" Sebastian pulls out a large box of beer.**

**"of coruse"**

**"what's that suppose to mean"**

**"you're you I know you"**

**"that's fair"**

**"whatever everyone drink up"**

**"I don't think I should I have to get home"**

**"kurt you can always stay with me my roommate isn't here anymore"**

**"I guess I 'I'll stay with you nick as long as ou don't drink a lot"**

**"I won't"**

**"kurt can I talk to you"**

**"sure"**

**"ldon't know how to say this"**

**"what's wrong bas?"**

**"nothing it's just that since we've started 'dating' I've actually have gotten real feelings for you"**

**"Oh bas ihave real feelings for you to"**

**"you do"**

**"yeah so maybe we can try this out for real?"**

**" sure but I got to go I'll see you tmmorrow"**

**"bye"**

**Nicks room**

**"wheres seb?"**

**"he left hey nick are you drunk yet"**

**"no"**

**"great I really I have to talk to you"**

**"about what"**

**I really like bas but I haven't heard from blaine I want to know if he's ok"**

**"he ok ipromise I won't let anything happen to him"**

**"thanks"**

**I hug nick I can smell his beer breath "you have really pretty eye's nick"**

**"you have pretty eye's to"**

**I blush deep red "kurt"**

**"yeah"**

**"can you promise that you wont tellanymore this"**

**"I swear on my life"**

**"I've never had my first kiss"**

**"I know how you feel"**

**"so you've never kissed anyone eiter"**

**"well no blaine was my first kiss but before I use to hate myself fo thinking that any guy would want me"**

**"Kurt when you transferred to Dalton you made me happy when I was down and when you left I was so sad I thought that I'd never be happy again. I use to like you kurt a lot but after you left I stared to like Jeff and now you're dating seb and I have no one"**

**"nick you'll find someone"**

**"can I kiss yo kurt?"**

**"nick "**

**"I want you to be my first kiss"**

**"I can't"**

**"please kurt"**

**"fine" I lean across nicks bed and I put our lips together I taste the beer on his lips but the kiss feel s somewhat good. But it's bad what am I doing I'm dating bas but I can't pull away I don't want to. The sound of my phone ringing makes me want to answer it but nick grabs it first and throws it on the floor .I stand up to go get it but nick pushes me back down and continues kissing me. Nick has my arms pinned down at my side."nick " I gasp out."please stop"**

**"I can't want o kiss you"**

**"nick I can't be your first kiss just cheated on someone I love"**

**"you love seb?"**

**"of course I do"**

**"I'm sorry I just really wanted to have my first kiss"**

**"look I'm not going to say that I didn't like the kiss but I really think that you should wait"**

**"thanks kurt"**

**"well I have to admit that I might have drunk a little when you weren't looking"**

**"hello?"**

**"Kevin"**

**"nick"**

**"I've missed you"**

**"I've missed you to"**

**"did I miss something here"**

**"kurt this is Kevin my old roommate"**

**"hi"**

**"hi"**

**KEVINS POV**

**"So hows my favorite buddy?"**

**"I'm dping good now"**

**"hey!"**

**"sorry"**

**"well I got go unpack nick I'll see you later it was nice to meet you kurt"**

**"you too"**

**"bye k"**

**"so we better get to sleep"**

**"kurt"**

**"yeah?"**

**"will you sleep with me?"**


	10. Chapter 10

"**sure"**

**"I'm still sorry"**

**"it doesn't matter"**

**Little did they know that Kurt's phone called Sebastian and he heard everything what's going to happened with kurbastian check out the sequel to this story called :**

**I love and I mean it I think that after I'm going to do a sequel called I'm not going to forget you come back to me if you guys like please comment.**


End file.
